In his arms
by SevenSecretsGuardian
Summary: 'He did not deserve that.'- A bcxbbutch oneshot. REALLY IMPORTANT MESAAGE INSIDE FOR EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES SO IF YOU DO PLEASE CLICK HERE! I SWEAR I HAVE AN EXPLANATION!


**Me:*enters building* phew, finally I got away from all those crazy pe- *sees a thousand guns pointed at me*…crap *dodges bullets, rotten food, dog sh*t, dead animals (wtf o.0), crazy squirrels, demonic animals, more rotten food, books, Justin bieber cd's, knives, chainsaws, and stones) WAIT! PLEASE HOLD UR FIRE!**

**Random reader: NOW WHY SHOULD WE DO THAT?! YOU DESERVE IT FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**Me: please I can explain I swear!**

**Random reader: *glares at me*…. You got 3 minutes!**

**Me: thank you…. Ok now I know what you're all thinking…which are probably ways of murdering me but please just listen! I got my computer taken away and I'm barely getting it back, ill try to update as soon as possible and im not even supposed to be writing this rite now but I swear I AM ****NOT**** GIVING UP ON 'Randomnessss' or 'Breaking Point' please don't hate me! It was not my intention I swear I wanted to update months ago but wasn't able too! I'm extremely sorry again and I hope you can all understand….**

**Random reader:….THATS THE OLDEST EXCUSE ON THE BOOK!**

**Me: but its true! T^T**

**Random reader: YEAH RITE! GET HER!**

**Me: T^T p-please enjoy this apology one-shot and i dont own the ppg! T^T *runs away from crazy readers***

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

It's amazing how everything can change in a matter of a few seconds. I still remember every single detail from that day, the laughs, the happy aura around us, that look he gave me with his deep emerald eyes, how instead of that overrated smirk he gave me an actual smile. It's incredible how that perfect moment can suddenly change to screams, gun shots, cries of horror, how his smiled faded, how I saw that bullet approach me , how it never hit me but instead I saw the love of my God damn life get killed right before my eyes. I have been silently crying for days now, I haven't eaten and have barely slept, been ignoring my fathers and sisters pleas for me to come out. I have trashed my room and burned my photos, I keep having nightmares when I do sleep of that horrible scene that keeps playing over and over in my head.

**Flashback***

"Butch…" Butch stared at me with widened eyes, I could feel the blood coming down from his chest, a horrified look on my face. He dropped to his knees and coughed up more blood as he slowly fell to the ground. "Butch?" Butch looked at me, I could see his eyelids getting heavy as he gave me a weak smile.

"Buttercup….I-I l-love" He said in a weak voice then coughed up more blood and slowly his hand went to caress my cheek. "I l-love you… my angel" He gave me another weak smile. My angel, that's what he would call me, that was his own little nickname for me. Tears willed up in my eyes as his slowly closed, soon enough I couldn't feel his pulse or hear him breathing.

"Butch?" A tear rolled down my cheek. "Butch….Butch get up…" more tears came down and I became desperate for an answer "Butch! Butch get the fuck up you idiot! This isn't funny! Get up! Butch!" I actually wanted to believe that this was a prank but even if it was a cruel one, at least it would mean that he was still alive. I didn't want to believe it. I heard paramedics and I could feel myself being pulled away from him. "NO! Let go of me! Butch!" I saw them carry him away. Then I heard Blossom's and Bubble's voices trying to comfort me, I also looked up to see tears rolling down Boomers cheek and Brick looking away trying to hold back his own. I pulled away from Blossom and Bubbles however, I didn't want their comfort I wanted Butch! He didn't deserve this.

**End of Flashback***

I started to tear up again, why? Why him? Out of all the people in the world why him? I weakly crawled over to my closet and rummaged through it, and then I found it, one of Butch's shirts. '_His favorite'._ I quickly put it on and it made me feel a little better, except it didn't last for long. Suddenly I felt dirty, I could feel his blood on my hands and arms all over again. I walked over to the bathroom, filled the tub and started scrubbing every part of my body. I still had his shirt on but I didn't care. I continued to scrub, why?! Why couldn't I get rid of this dirty feeling, I scrubbed harder and more desperate now. Why can't it just stop? I just want all this to stop, to just leave me alone, I felt empty and like shit inside, why couldn't it just leave me alone?

Soon, my vision started to get blurry and I stopped scrubbing. I kind of felt dizzy but somehow in a good way. As my vision got blurrier I could see someone at the other end of the tub, smiling at me. The blurrier my vision got, the more clearly I could see him, a tear rolled down my cheek, he moved closer to me and kissed the tear away, my body felt weaker and my breathing got slower and my eyelids became heavy. The person in front of me smiled at me again and I managed to smile back. I knew my time had come, as if heaven had heard my plea but I didn't care because now, I was in a better place, now I was in his arms.

**Me: tada! I no its really short and sad but hey its like 2:00 of the morning don't judge me well I hope to see you guys again soon bye : )**

**Random reader: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!**

**Me: I swear I'm telling the truth! T^T *runs for life again***


End file.
